


"A Happy Refrain" short story

by Canada_Girl2018



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: "A Happy Refrain", Cutest pairing, F/M, Robot/Human Relationship, Sex, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canada_Girl2018/pseuds/Canada_Girl2018
Summary: The Orville crew is surprised when Claire's personal life takes an unexpected turn.(Special romantic scene only in this work.)If you desire, you may leave a comment. =)





	"A Happy Refrain" short story

**Author's Note:**

> Many fans adore Claire Finn and Isaac together, and this episode gave us the most beautiful moments of the two, the most beautiful one being the end of the episode on the bridge with "Singin' In The Rain", and Gordon Malloy's following words - "We are, without a doubt, the weirdest ship in the fleet."
> 
> This short story involves Claire and Isaac's second date, where he takes a human form in the simulator (portrayed by Mark Jackson himself!) for Claire, along with what happened when Claire simulated her bed room quarters. ;)
> 
> This work dedicated to Samantha. =)

Dr. Claire Finn had been working on her computer for some time until she received a message while she was in her quarters, stating only "Meet in in Simulator 2 tonight at 8.", with no mention of who had sent the message though she had an inkling that she knew who it was, but her mind was skeptical that it could be the one she thought. There was no other information to follow so Claire got changed out of her green and black sick bay uniform, and into a pair of leather capri pants and a shiny, dark green top that was slightly off one shoulder and made her way to simulator two. She tapped in her access number on the touch screen panel and the doors of the simulator opened up to allow her access, and she stepped inside a few feet until she saw who was inside already... it was Isaac.

"Hello, Doctor", said Isaac as he turned to face Claire fully as she stood still in some surprise and curiosity. "Isaac?...W-What are you doing?", Claire asked with a hint of a smile on her face and the tilt of her head as she gazed at Isaac, now intrigued as to why he had anonymously messaged her to meet. She soon received her answer.

"Initiate simulation.", is all Isaac would say, moving his silver hands in a soft motion, and Claire's eyes went down to his feet as they glowed blue, the simulation changing his silver footwear to a pair of black men's shoes, the bottom of his silver suit into long brown slacks, his silver hands simulated into that of a human and continuing up his whole body, the top half of his silver attire changing to a layered blue sweater...until the simulation reached his face. His helmet vanished and was replaced by a very handsome human male with brown hair and brown eyes, with the most kissable pink lips one could ever lay eyes on. Isaac had taken on a human form in the simulator for Claire, and it worked. Claire could only stand in place and stare with her mouth partially open in awe, while Isaac watched her with his eyes, and gave the softest tilt of his head as he gazed right back at her. 

Isaac remained perfectly still as Claire found herself walking up to him, still in awe of the transformation he had made, with a hint of a smile on her face as she reached him.

"Isaac?...Is that you?", Claire asked, her voice soft as she got closer to Isaac. "Affirmative, Doctor. Commander LaMarr suggested I create a simulation which would allow us to...kiss", Isaac stated, as Claire stepped up to him and very slowly raised a hand as she could not believe her own eyes and had to make sure he was real, her fingers touching his cheek as she softly spoke. "Can't believe it...", Claire said, her fingers drifting gently along Isaac's cheek to the corner of his lips, and Isaac continued to speak as Claire's hand moved down to rest on the right side of his chest, his gaze never leaving her face. "In addition, I have deleted all data pertaining to your background and interests from my internal memory...this would allow me to... get to know you...", Isaac stated, as Claire was silent for a few moments longer as she took in this "human Isaac" and the information he just gave, and Isaac then spoke again with a question. "Would you like to sit?", Isaac asked, and Claire nodded her head before smiling brightly and giving him her answer, "I - I think I'd better..." is all she could even get out of her mouth from how much she was taken aback, Isaac giving a very gentle tilt of his head before they sat down across from each other at the table.

As the pair settled in, Claire contently ate and sipped some wine as the pair enjoyed their time together, giving Isaac a smile over her wine glass as they engaged in casual conversation. "So I guess this means you don't know where I am from", Claire said with a playful grin, seeing as their first date Isaac had known every single detail about her and her likes in terms of food. "Negative. That information has been deleted.", Isaac stated, his hands resting on the top of the table as Claire leaned forward, happy that he had no idea where she was from on Earth. "Baltimore, Maryland. Back on Earth.", Claire said. "I would like to know more about... Baltimore.", Isaac stated, his head and neck craned forward very softly as Claire gave a soft chuckle and softly touched her hands together a few times as she resumed speaking. "Well that is a sentence you don't hear very often! Well, I haven't been back in awhile, but I remember there was always something to...see, and do. Music, art, live performances. They have one of the best symphonies on the continent!", Claire said very enthusiastically, as "human" Isaac raised his eyebrows with a question. "Do you prefer it to The Orville?", Isaac asked, his eyes on Claire's as she answered him and softly moved her arms and hands before clasping her fingers together. "Oh no, I love my job. But, I do miss one thing.", Claire stated, tilting her head away and giving Isaac some side eye as she stopped there, waiting for Isaac to say what she missed, however, Isaac stated "What is it?" instead, catching her by surprise and she smiled brightly as she looked at him, Isaac's head moving back up from a partially tilted position. "You really did delete everything? Rain, Isaac! I miss the rain.", Claire said, her hands facing palm up. "It is my understanding that most humans dislike precipitation.", Isaac said as Claire laughed gently after and leaned back in her chair, finding the date to be going perfectly. "Deja Vu! I love it!", Claire said with happiness in her voice, Isaac then spoke up again after she finished. "I would be interested to see Baltimore.", he said, Claire pausing for a moment with a smile before moving her hands forwards and placing them on top of Isaac's. Isaac looked down at his left hand and then his right hand in confusion, as though not understanding what was happening. Claire then stood up from her seat and leaned across the table closing her eyes softly, Isaac meeting her halfway as they shared their first kiss, holding it for a moment before Claire moved away and watched Isaac. Isaac's soft pink lips were puckered in before he let them out with the softest pop and he looked curiously at Claire, raising his eyebrows lightly. "Was that a...kiss?", Isaac asked, innocently adorable as Claire reached across and very softly brushed the pad of her thumb just under Isaac's bottom lip as she smiled. "It was...", she said, smiling at him warmly as she held his hands once more. Isaac then asked in the most adorable fashion, tilting his head to one side and then the other and seeming worried, "Did I execute it correctly?". Claire smiled as she gazed at Isaac then, speaking in an assuring tone of voice. "You did just fine, Isaac.", Claire stated, Isaac leaning forward as he spoke. "If you wish, you may kiss me again.", he said, a pause between the two as Claire gazed at him for a moment, her hands still on top of his as she stood up from her seat, Isaac standing up with her looking puzzled as to what was going on. Claire then waited another beat before speaking aloud. "Simulate quarters! Finn, Dr. Claire J.", the simulated restaurant turning into a simulated version of her quarters instantly and she waited a beat before speaking in a near husky voice. 

"I'd like to do more than that...", Claire said, her eyes screaming volumes of what was on her mind, Isaac tilting his head in adorable confusion. Claire's hands worked tenderly to lift off the sweater and shirt that Isaac was wearing, revealing the incredible and smooth body underneath, followed by his pants and boxers to reveal a well endowed penis and finally his shoes and socks, leaving him fully naked in front of her eyes. Claire waited a beat before very slowly removing her own clothes, tossing them into a pile with Isaac's before placing a hand on the back of his neck and on his back and pulling him into a brief kiss before getting him to turn around and slowly layed him back on the bed as she moved on top of him, her hand moving from his back to settle on the side of the soft white pillow and got his head in the middle, moving her other hand from his neck to rest on the other side of the pillow as she layed very soft kisses along his jaw leading to his lips, the two exchanging two soft kisses before Claire moved her kisses back to his jaw, her hand slipping between their bodies to gently stroke Isaac's penis, Isaac's eyes remaining open as he tried to understand everything that was happening to him. Isaac soon got his answer a minute or so later when Claire kissed his lips once again and took him inside of her recalled his research of human interaction, knowing that what was taking place was called sex among humans, or as he often stated "biological life forms". Claire softly moaned and panted as she gently rode Isaac, wanting to be show him the time of his life though he was still a robot, and felt his hands on her hips as she moved, smiling at him as she moved when she realized he was catching on and moving in perfect harmony with her every move while she was on top of his body. Claire stayed on top of Isaac for some time so he could get a feel for what she was doing before grinning and rolling them over so he could be on top and take a turn, Isaac looking at Claire for a moment as he began to move in and out of her, her moans giving him the answer that he was doing everything right, and the two soon found a rhythm, with Isaac matching each move she made with eagerness to please and precision. For the longest time, the only sound in the simulated bedroom was Claire's steadily increasing moans as they consummated their budding relationship, until Claire's moans turned to screams of pleasure and she cried out, holding Isaac firmly against her body as he kept moving in and out of her repeatedly, prolonging her orgasm. "ISAAAAAAAAAC!!!!", Claire cried out as she orgasmed hard underneath him, gripping Isaac as tight as a vice before her grip slowly loosened and she rested against the bed panting, her black hair a mess and a sheen of sweat on her body, whereas Isaac gazed upon her with adorable concern as he gently moved a piece of her hair away from her face. "Are you alright, Doctor?", Isaac asked, not wanting to hear he had hurt her in some way, and Claire smiled through her steady pants and gently touched Isaac's cheek, leaning up and kissing his pink lips softly. "I am more than alright, Isaac...I am absolutely perfect right now...You were incredible.", Claire said, pulling him down gently into another kiss as they started a second round.

The following day, Claire, dressed in her green and black uniform, had a spring in her step as she walked excitedly to Kelly Grayson's office and the two then summoned Lieutenant Talla Keyali into the office also, wanting to have some girl bonding time and tell them about her night with Isaac. Once Talla and Kelly were settled on the white couch, Claire had her back facing them for a moment as she reflected happily on her night, and turned around as she began to speak.

"The moment he transformed, it was one of the most moving experiences I've ever had!", she began as she walked over and sat on the armrest of a blue chair, resuming speaking as she sat down, "A machine who knows nothing of love, only logic, found a way to say "I'm trying. Let me try." ", and a smile crossed Claire's lips as she spoke. Talla sat upright on her side of the couch and adjusted her position, interested in what Claire would say. "How was he?", she asked. Claire then moved to sit down in the chair as she was speaking, and spoke softly. "At first...I thought it would feel mathematical but...that was the exquisite part of it. He could instantly attune to and harmonize with my every move with such precision! Imagine a human guy that aware, that eager to please. It was amazing.", Claire said, a dreamy smile on her face. Kelly and Talla both grinned as Kelly spoke up first. "I gotta say, that sounds kind of incredible.", she said, while Talla said right after "It sounds like he really is a machine.". Claire adjusted her body so she was leaning back in the chair and crossed one leg over the other as she spoke. "But does that really matter? Does it matter why people do what they do for us whether it is a man or a computer?", Claire said as Kelly looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "Long as they make you feel the way you want to feel, I don't think so.", she said, as Claire smiled in a dreamy way once again. "it's the best it's ever been for me. And maybe it's okay that it doesn't look like I thought it would. Maybe it's okay that it looks like...a woman and a vacuum cleaner.", Claire said, Kelly and Talla giving a soft giggle as Claire smiled and spoke a few more little words with a happy smile on her face.

"I think I'm in love with him."

 

**The End... ******


End file.
